Katie and the Persona : The Wrath of Cortex/Transcript
Cutscene Opening game opens in a space station where Uka Uka is holding a convention of villains Uka Uka: Imbeciles, fools, nincompoops! Can't you idiots do anything right?! According to this, a chart with a line going down your track record for spreading evil is pathetic! Dr. Cortex: Uka Uka, it's not our fault. That wretched Bandicoot and those teen thieves is to blame! Uka Uka: growls I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not a brainless orange marsupial and female phantom thief. Crash and katie must be eliminated! Dr. N. Gin: Uh, Uka Uka? Need I remind you that Crash and phantom thieves always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us. Uka Uka: Enough excuses! You 5 idiots need to come up with one good plan, or else. Dr. Cortex: How do I get into these situations? Ugh. Dr. N. Tropy: There must be something we can come up with. dr. Cortex Say, Doctor, haven't you been tinkering with some sort of super weapon in your laboratory? Dr. Cortex: I don't know what you're talking about, N. Tropy. Dr. N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, I think he's referring to the super secret weapon that you've been laboring over day and night since the last time Crash and Phantom Thieves defeated you. Uka Uka: Enough bickering! Do we have a plan?! Dr. Cortex: Well, in my scientific endeavors, I've been able to create a genetically advanced super-weapon of unbelievable strength, but the power source... is the final missing crucial element. Uka Uka: Hmm. Element...? Element...? Yes, the Elementals! Dr. Cortex: Right. The Elementals, that's it! If we released their destructive energy, it could create enough power to bring my secret weapon to life. We'd have a weapon capable of crushing mountains, demolishing entire cities! Uka Uka: And wiping Crash Bandicoot and Phantom Thieves off the face of the Earth forever! Dr. Cortex: Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot And Katie! laughs Coco Bandicoot: is water-skiing Go, Crash! Yeah! Crash, you're getting great! Aku-Aku: on a chair, then hears a volcanic eruption What's happening? an erupting volcano No. It cannot be. a growing thundercloud Oh, no! Ryuji Sakamoto: oh crap! Coco Bandicoot: thundercloud gasp "What's going on? a large tidal wave Oh, no! The Phantom Thieves, Katie and Coco : Crash, look out! tidal wave splashes beach, soaking everyone. Aku-Aku: Is everyone all right? It appears that my evil twin brother, Uka Uka, is up to his no-good tricks again. I must find out what he is planning. I will meet up with you later. Uka Uka: Ah, hello, my feeble brother. Aku-Aku: You have gotten my attention, Uka Uka. What kind of diabolical scheme do you and Dr. Cortex have planned this time? Uka Uka: No schemes. Just some old familiar faces dropping by for a visit. Elementals appear, and Uka Uka laughs evilly Aku-Aku: alarmed No! Not the Elementals! Uka Uka, why did you release them? Don't you remember what happened the last time they were free? Uka Uka: So they were responsible for a couple of earthquakes, floods and that little Ice Age a couple of centuries back. You worry too much, brother. Aku-Aku: You cannot restrain them, Uka Uka. They are far too dangerous! This could spell disaster for us all! Py-Ro: chortles On the contrary, Aku Aku. It spells disaster for you and that precious planet you care so much about. DESTROY HIM! Elementals narrowly miss Aku Aku Aku-Aku: You won't get away with this! Uka Uka: laugh Who's going to stop us? Aku-Aku: Crash, Coco, Katie, Phanyom Thieves it is just as I feared. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex have freed a group of destructive masks known as the Elementals. We must find a way to stop them before they destroy the Earth and all of its inhabitants. The only way to stop the Elementals destructive nature is to imprison them with the use of ancient Crystals. Each Elemental can be returned back to their hibernation state with a total of 5 Crystals. We must act quickly. Coco, what is the status of the new portal chamber you've been working on? Coco Bandicoot: It's almost finished. A few little adjustments here and there and it'll be ready to go. Aku-Aku: Well done, Coco. This gives us the ideal opportunity to test it. We must hurry. opens the pod bay doors of their garage, revealing a collection of gizmos and whatsits galore. Crash and Aku Aku look on with amazement on their faces. Coco types on a nearby keyboard, activating a couple of the many thingamabobs in the room Coco Bandicoot: Okay. All systems are ready and operational. Aku-Aku: It's time we evened up the odds in our favor. Ren Amamiya/Joker : we'll steal all thier hearts! Meet Crunch Dr. Neo Cortex : Crash Bandicoot, my old nemesis. How the heck are you? Still gathering Crystals? Old habits die hard, don't they? Katie Sandow : long time no see, doctor we used our personas then who is this guy? Dr. Neo Cortex : My days have been spent on something much more intriguing. Meet Crunch, my newest creation! Crunch :This is the creature who keeps sabotaging your master plan? HA! You gotta be kidding. I'll exterminate this field rat and those teens with masks in no time! Dr. Neo Cortex :Now, Crunch, your time with Crash will come soon enough. Isn't he brilliant? A real testament to my true scientific genius; a real Bandicoot warrior, unlike you, Crash. Oh well, we all make mistakes. Ta ta for now. Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull : Silver Butterfly, whos crunch? Katie / silver butterfly : dr cortex was creating crunch the male muscalar bandicoot. Rok-ko Rok-ko :"What are you looking at, fuzzhead? I'm Rok-Ko, the Earth Elemental. Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex woke me from my captive slumber, and now, I'm free to pulverize whatever gets in my way! Oh, don't even think about getting those Crystals, runt! 'Cuz if you do, I'm gonna bury you alive!" entering the 3rd regular Level to play "You want a piece o' me, Bandicoot? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Wuss." entering the 5th regular Level to play "Oh, I am gonna shake, rattle and roll your Bandicoot butt!" Ryuji/Skull : what a total moron. boss fight Rok-ko: "Well, well, looks like the Bandicoot's been busy collecting Crystals. I warned you, Bandicoot..." Crunch: Finally, I get to wrap my fingers around your puny orange neck... (After defeat crunch with Rok-ko) Uka uka: CORTEX!!! When are you and that superweapon of yours going to put an end to that interfering Bandicoot?! You're beginning to test my patience! Dr. Cortex : Uh, uh, I'm working on it, Uka Uka! Listen, Crash, Katie, you may have outsmarted Rok-Ko, but there are three more Elemental masks where he came from. And just as luck would have it, they are all significantly more powerful. Ha! I have no doubt that the Water Elemental, Wa-Wa, will make sure you never see the light of day. Crunch:Yeah. The water boy and I are gonna take you out! Oh, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb... Yusuke/Fox : Very well then Katie/Silver Butterfly: bring it on tough dude! Wa-wa Wa-wa : entering the 6th regular Level to play "Crash Bandicoot, you've got some nerve setting foot into my domain without an invitation! Don't talk back to me! I'LL FIX THAT ATTITUDE PROBLEM OF YOURS!!!!!" entering the 8th regular Level to play "Leave my levels alone!" entering the 10th regular Level to play "They're gonna have to hang you out to dry when I get through with you!" Makoto/Queen: well, wa wa was acting like grumpy old man *laughs* Ren/joker: that was easy i thought. Wa-wa : AAAAAAGGHHHH, get over here, you little ORANGE SPONGE!!! Crunch: Cuz we're gonna wring you out! (After defeat crunch with wa wa) Katie/Silver Butterfly: well we'll defeating your handmen and dingodile and tiny for sure. Dr. Cortex : You are making a mockery of me in front of my minions! Not only have you defeated the Elemental masks, but you are still collecting those worthless Crystals! Well, you've gotten this far, and this is as far as you're gonna get! Py-Ro, the Fire Elemental, will see to that... Crunch: Aw, Cortex, come on! I don't need some flaming mask to help me! I can take on Crash by myself! Katie: how but what did you do with crunch, you'll control him as well. Dr. Cortex: Crunch, you will do as I say! You and Py-Ro will vanquish Crash and his annoying friends... Py-ro Py-ro: After entering the 11th regular Level to play] "I realize my brethren have had some trouble with you, my little orange friend and filthy thieves, but I'm not quite sure why... Is it getting hot in here? Is it safe to be wearing that fur or outfits?! It looks FLAMMABLE!!!!" entering the 13th regular Level to play "Hmm, I have a taste for some deep-fried Bandicoot..." entering the 15th regular Level to play "Hope you brought your sunscreen, 'cuz you're gonna burn!" Yusuke/Fox : no im a blazed! Katie/Silver butterfly: Fox, calm down we can do this defeating 2 more elemental masks as well. boss fight "Ah, the triumphant heroes, Crash and phantom thieves, reduced to a pile of smoldering ash..." Crunch: Let's finish this. (After defeat crunch with Py-ro) Uka uka : CORTEX!!!!! Why is that mindless marsupial still collecting those Crystals?! He's defeated Rok-Ko and Wa-Wa! I'm beginning to question the value of your superweapon! Crunch: I don't need another mask's help! I can take this Crash punk out with my metal arm tied behind my back! Dr. Cortex :Oh, Crunch, stop being silly. Uka, he will use the Elemental masks. No need for you to lose any beauty sleep. Ann/Panther : morons! Haru/Noir: well theres a last elemental mask left. Lo-lo Lo-lo: entering the 16th regular Level to play"The Crash Bandicoot, eh? Oh, I've heard so much about you, and this is the hero I have to blow away? scoffs Seems like a bunch of hot air to me!" entering the 18th regular Level to play"Is there a draft in here?" entering the 20th regular Level to play"Not used to the weather around here, are you, wimp?" Katie/Silver Butterfly: i have to used my butterfly wings and my persona some knuckle music! boss fight Lo-Lo: "Hey, look! The orange boy and blonde ponytail likes to fly!" Crunch: Time to earn your wings, kids. (After defeating crunch with lo-lo) Morgona/mona: good, these rotton henchmen was shaking and retreating up! Katie/silver butterfly: wow! We defeating doctor's henchmen and i think we can do this! Cortex Area Dr. Neo cortex: Well, here we are again. I wouldn't necessarily call this irony, but don't you think it's a little odd how we keep meeting under these same world domination circumstances? Why not just give up... and let me win, for once! Crunch: Don't worry, Dr. Cortex! Now that my Elemental powers have reached maximum capacity, this little geek is gonna wish he was never created.. (After phantom thieves and crash stoles gems and crystals) Dr. Cortex : Bring it! You brain-dead Bandicoot! Crash, you've been a naughty boy. But now that's going to end... boss fight Dr. Cortex :Congratulations, Crash, katie and Phantom thieves. You should be proud of yourself. Not only have you collected all the Crystals in record time, but you also defeated the Elementals. Let Crunch and me be the first ones to congratulate you. Crunch: By pummeling your sad Bandicoot frame to a pulp! Come and get it... Katie/Silver Butterfly: hes gonna tough, oracle, fox and i defeating you dr. Cortex then fox was want to confronts crunch as well, we'll stole your heart dr. Neo! Yusuke/Fox: very well bring it on! *smiles* The end? Dr. Cortex: Can't you ever let me win? What do you want from me, you cretin? lever Uka Uka: Cortex, you realize that Crash and Phantom thieves may have collected all the Crystals, but they doesn't have the Gems! With the Gems, we can resurrect the masks one last time and destroy that Bandicoot and thieves once and for all. True Ending Katie/silver Butterfly : Fox, we need you have to sing about change. *starts music* Yusuke/Fox : *sings* I can make a promise, I can make a plan. I can make a difference, I can take a stand. I can make an effort, If I only understand, That I, I can make a change! *used his persona, froze and defeats the elementals* Dr. Neo Cortex : can you ever me win, what do you want me you cretin?! No uka uka i can explain! Uka Uka : its too late for that now! energy bolt at Cortex, who ducks; explosion Dr. Neo Cortex : uhh, i don't think you should have done that. Crunch : *wakes up* oh no where am i? Wait a second that Annoying scientist hasn't control me anymore where is pathetic twerp and who's a fox guy? Aku aku : there's no time for now crunch that's yusuke kitagawa Katie / Silver Butterfly : keep singing fox. Yusuke/ Fox : * continued sings to crunch* You can make it different, You can make it right. You can make it better, We don't have to fight! You can make an effort, Starting with tonight! 'Cuz you, You can make a... change. Katie/Silver Butterfly: crunch, we're the phantom thieves. We got outta here. Morgana/Mona : this space station is collipse. Lab Assistant: Danger! Critical power overload in evil space station! Run for your lives! by this, Crash, morgana, katie, yusuke and Crunch run out Dr. Neo Cortex: I think your energy volt caused a slight chain reaction. It might be wise if we made our way to the escape pods. Uka Uka: This is all your fault! If you hadn't ducked out of the way, none of this would've happened! Crunch: This doesn't look good! Coco: appears Hey, any of you guys need a ride? phantom thieves and Katie and Crunch nod katie, phantom theieves and Crunch go inside Coco's ship, and they blast off to Earth Crunch: Crash, Coco, Phantom thieves, Katie and Aku Aku. I'm grateful to all of you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be under the control of Dr. Cortex. Thank you for believing in me, guys. Coco: You're welcome, Crunch. (Welcome to the Bandicoot family.) Aku Aku Hey, do you think that's the last we'll see of Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka? Aku Aku: I'd like to believe that, my children, but somehow, I doubt that very much. the Antarctic wastes Uka Uka: IDIOT, FOOL, NINCOMPOOP! YOU'VE LANDED US IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Dr. Neo Cortex: Ow! Whoa-ho-ho! No, wait! I can explain! Aah! I'll get my revenge, Crash Bandicoot and Phantom Thieves! Just you wait! Category:Long episodes transcripts Category:Episodes/transcript